3 The First Day of Forever
by Beth Stone-Keller
Summary: Mike has Beth and Steve protect a woman who narrowly escaped a killer. In the end they make a new friend.


All credit to the original writers I just added my characters and from there added a bit.

Mike and Steve were in Mike's office when Beth walked into the Bullpen. She slipped over to Steve's desk.

"You mean the only 12 nights I've had off all year?" asked Steve. "All right, how about tomorrow? Dodgers again, huh? We can go out early. Grab a couple of hot dogs, watch batting practice," said Mike.  
"Come on Mike, you ever stop to think maybe I wanna see someone with a face a little prettier than yours once in a while?" asked Steve. "All right. All right. If I didn't know how much you hated baseball, I could take that personally," said Mike.  
"Would my face do?" asked Beth as she stepped into the doorway.  
"Prettiest face ever, it will always do. Mike, meet my girlfriend," said Steve with a big smile.  
"Dad, this is my boyfriend," said Beth with a big smile.  
"Tell me you're back with us," said Steve.  
"Instead of love Susie sent me and her thanks," said Beth.  
"It's about time," said Mike with a smile.  
"I'll have to thank her," said Steve with a smile.  
"So will I and We three will talk about ALL of this later," said Mike.

Just then MIke's phone rang.

Beth and Steve looked at each other and nodded as Mike picked up the phone.

"Your detectives missed you," said Steve.  
"I missed my detectives," said Beth.

"Stone. (HE PAUSED) Two-nineteen? Got it. (HE PAUSED) Two-nineteen at Jackson and Montgomery," said Mike.  
"A cutting. I got back in time," said Beth.  
"Think maybe that's our man? Right end of town," said Steve.

Mike hung up the phone. Beth grabbed his topcoat and fedora off of the coat rack behind the door.

"We have Super Wolf back with us so Let's move it," said Mike.  
"My cuffs are locked," said Beth.  
"We will not let you go," said Steve.  
"Home at last," said Beth with a big smile.

IN THE GALAXIE:

Mike turned in his seat to see Beth face to face.

"Is Susie done with you for a little while?" asked Mike.  
"I'm free to tag back along and get in the way," said Beth.  
"You NEVER get in the way," said Mike.  
"You should be a Detective," said Steve.  
"Women can't be Detectives," said Beth.  
"S.F.P.D.'s loss is the Wolves then our gain. Huh, Buddy Boy?" asked Mike as he sat right in his seat.  
"Damn straight," said Steve.

The threesome all smiled. Beth put one hand on each of their shoulders. Both men laid their hand on top of her's for a few minutes. Then they removed them.  
Then Beth moved her hands back to her lap and she sat back.

"Best compliments all day. Thank you, MY detectives," said Beth.  
"Just calling it the way we see it," said Mike.  
"Damn Straight," said Steve.  
"Hey Handsome that's my line," said Beth.

OUTSIDE OF A BAR:

Mike went ahead and Steve pulled Beth aside.

"What do you know 'Super Wolf'?" asked Steve with a grin.  
"He's a stabber and ladies of the night," said Beth.  
"Hookers," said Steve as his grin disappeared.  
"Are you alright?" asked Beth.  
"We'll talk later," said Steve.

Beth and Steve caught up with Mike and the responding officer.

"Good evening, Lieutenant," said Morgan.  
"Morgan. What do we got?" said Mike. "Well, the m.o. Looks like the same kook as before," said Morgan.  
"It's another hooker?" asked Mike. "Beverly Landau. No middle initial. No age given. Lives at 813 Shay Towers, so business must be pretty good," said Morgan.  
"Where is she?" asked Beth as she looked around. "The ambulance just left for General," said Morgan.  
"Still alive?" asked Beth and Mike.  
"Bad slash on the left forearm, that's all. Pretty shook-up lady though," said Morgan.  
"Three of her sisters in the morgue in the last five weeks, I'd say she got off lucky," said Mike.  
"Very lucky and maybe for us too," said Beth. "Anybody see it?" asked Steve. "Well, a truck driver from an all-night pharmacy. Said he had a rush delivery, so I let him go. Name and number's here on the report," said Morgan.  
"What else have you got?" asked Steve. "Well, he says he hit this guy when he dashed out in the street after the hooker. He said the guy went down pretty hard, and as he ran off, he was limping like maybe he hurt his right leg pretty bad," said Morgan.  
"Is there any other description?" asked Mike. "Not much. He said the guy was wearing a dark hat, dark topcoat, dark trousers and dark shoes," said Morgan.  
"Well, we have a lady in the hospital having a bad night, so let's move it. See you, Morgan," said Mike.  
"Thank you," said Beth.

AT THE HOSPTIAL:

"There now. That's gonna be pretty sore for a while. I'll write up a prescription for you. Would you like something to help you sleep?" asked the Doctor. "To sleep, perchance to not? What can happen?" asked Beverly. "I'll leave the prescription at the nurse's station," said the Doctor.  
"Thank you, good doctor," said Beverly.  
"Barry, could we have a few minutes?" asked Mike.  
"Sure," said the Doctor. "Would you happen to have a cigarette?" asked Beverly.  
"Sorry," said Steve.  
"No," said Mike.  
"None of us smoke Miss Landau," said Beth.

Beth pulled out her badge and then made the introductions.

"Miss Landau, now that you've had some time, do you think you could identify the attacker?" asked Mike. "I want to leave all that behind me. That's what time will do, Lieutenant. I'm very tired now, and I'd like to go home," said Beverly.  
"Well, how about the man you left the lounge with?" asked Steve. "It wasn't him," said Beverly.  
"You're sure?" asked Mike. "Quite positive," said Beverly.  
"It wasn't anybody you knew?" asked Steve. "Or someone you've seen someplace?" asked Beth.  
"Why should it be?" asked Beverly.  
"We checked your record, Miss Landau," said Steve.  
"We know you've been booked for prostitution," said Beth.  
"Well, mayor always said he's got the country's finest force. No, it wasn't anyone I've ever seen before," said Beverly.  
"Maybe if you came down to headquarters and took a look at some pictures," said Mike.  
"I've got enough pictures, all in living color. I just wanna go home," said Beverly.  
"Well, maybe you'll change your mind on the way," said Mike.  
"I can take a taxi," said Beverly.  
"What would the mayor say then?" asked Mike.  
"All right," said Beverly.

AT THE APARTMENT:

"I'd offer you a drink, Lieutenant, but I know you're on duty," said Beverly.  
"We are always on duity," said Beth.  
"Yeah, well, we'll just look around," said Mike.  
"It'll help fill out the reports," said Beth.

Mike nodded to Beth and Beth nodded back. Their silent 'stay-put' and 'yes sir'. Mike went into the next room and after a few moments, he came back.  
Steve went upstaris. He looked around quickly and then rejoined them.

"Bedrooms are upstairs? That's a beautiful kitchen," said Mike.  
"Yes and thank you," said Beverly.  
"Say, Beth, Steve, you know what it's got?" asked Mike. "Yeah," said Beth.  
"What?" said Steve. "It's got one of those blenders built right into the countertop," said Mike.  
"I know someone that could build one for you," said Beth.  
"My birthday would be nice," said Mike.

Beth nodded. Steve looked at the wall of books.

"You like books?" asked Beverly. "Yes," said Steve.  
"Say, I don't like that fire escape right off your balcony," said Mike.  
"It was a terrific selling point when I took the lease," said Beverly.  
"Yeah, I know, I know," said Mike. "Like feeding fastballs to McCovey," said Steve.  
"What? Oh, too easy," said Beverly.  
"Way too easy," said Beth.  
"Steve?" asked Mike. "The lady said no," said Steve.  
"Oh, I think she meant maybe," said Mike.  
"Please Miss Landau," said Beth.  
"What do you say? Three days?" asked Mike. "Lieutenant," said Beverly. "We're dealing with a maniac, Miss Landau," said Steve.  
"In less than five weeks, he's butchered three other wom...," said Mike. "You don't have to be delicate. I've read the papers," said Beverly.  
"We are not like the writers. We want to protect you Miss Landau. He likes to kill and since you're alive he will want to come back. We want to stop him," said Beth.

Her phone rang.

"Excuse me," said Beverly.

She picked it up.

"Hello," said Beverly.  
"Where have you been?" asked a man's voice.  
"Who is this?" asked Beverly.  
"I asked you where you'd been, Beverly. Did you think I'd let you go?" asked the man. "Who are you?" asked Beverly.

Beth walked over and pulled the phone over so they could hear as well. She shot a look to Mike, who nodded.  
"Who are you? Beverly.  
"That doesn't matter. What matters is you. You must die. You will die," said the man.

The man hung up then Beverley did.

"PACK A BAG," said Mike Sternly.

IN THE BULLPEN:

Beth set Beverly up with mug books and floated between her and Mike's office.

"More sex offenders," said Beverley.  
"That's right," said Steve.  
"After a while, they all start to look the same," said Beverley.  
"Yeah, I suppose they would," said Steve.

Steve went into Mike's office.

"Please forgive Steve, sometimes he gets bogged down with things from our professions," said Beth.  
"I've seen officers with matrons before. You are no matron. They treat you differently," said Beverley.  
"I'm a Wolf and I'm the Lieutenant's daughter and the Inspector's girlfriend," said Beth.  
"You are a very lucky woman," said Beverley.  
"Thank you," said Beth.

IN MIKE'S OFFICE:

"Yeah, I'll call you at 0800. Thanks. We work for a good man, you know that?" asked Mike after he hung up the phone. "He gave us the night off?" asked Steve. "He gave us the green light," said Mike.  
"Sure he did, to keep that red one burning," said Steve.  
"Listen, Buddy Boy, we're not working Vice now, and we've got no charges against that woman. What we've got is a homicidal maniac out there running around loose, and he's a sick man," said Mike.  
"Okay, Mike," said Steve.  
"Well, I mean it," said Mike.  
"Okay," said Steve.  
"He's counting on people like you, me, everybody. Betting that we don't care. Well, I care. I wanna catch him," said Mike,  
"I'm with you Boss," said Beth from the doorway.  
"And I don't care why you care, but you care. You got that?" said Mike. "All right, what's the blueprint?" asked Steve. "Well If this maniac is looking for an address, we'll keep her out of her own place, but we'll have a team in it and on it," said Mike.  
"I'm her hight and build, I could wig it and step in," said Beth.  
"NO," said Mike and Steve.

Mike looked at Steve and Steve looked at Mike. They both looked at her.

"I can handle it, gentlemen," said Beth.  
"No," said Mike.  
"Why not?" asked Beth. "I said NO young lady because I want you with him watching over her," said Mike.  
"This ain't our night off so what do you want us to do with her?" asked Steve. "Well, you two hide her out while I'm beating the bushes," said Mike.  
"What? Okay, all right. Where do we take her?" asked Steve. "Malone said to keep it cheap. How about over on the Embarcadero, that one, um," said Mike.  
"The Kennedy?" asked Beth. "Lovely spot. Terrific," said Steve.  
"Just phone in the room number, and don't let anyone in but me or if I need to Susie," said Mike.  
"You better call Susie," said Beth.  
"Okay, okay I will. One more thing. Get her trick book. I wanna cross-check it with the one we found on the last girl," said Mike.

Mike picked up his phone. Beth went out into the bullpen and got Beverley to hand over her little black book. Beth called Q.

"Susie, double split. I'm offering you up (SHE PAUSED) Thank you," said Beth.

Beverley handed Beth her book and Beth took it into Mike's office.

"Kelly? Stone, Homicide. I want a woman officer on a stakeout team. Eight-thirteen Shay Towers. (HE PAUSED) Yeah, that will be fine.  
A three-shift rotation. Good. One man in and one man out, right. I've got the key. Well, send him down. (BETH THUMBED THROUGH IT THEN SHE HANDED IT OVER),"  
said Mike.  
"There's got to be over 200 names in that thing. Susie will be here in ten minutes," said Beth.  
"Anybody, we know? You are so stubborn," said Mike.  
"I am my father's daughter," said Beth.  
"I always thought you were a voyeur," said Steve.  
"I find out what that means you could be back driving a black and white again," said Mike.  
"Well, you'll know where to find me, that's for sure," said Steve.  
"I can find you anywhere," said Beth.  
"I know you can," said Steve.  
"We can take my car," said Beth.  
"Good you can drive," said Steve.

When they got to the Kennedy Beth opened the trunk and took out a gear bag. Beth closed the lid. They headed inside.

"Something for the weekend?" asked Steve.  
"Things we may need until we leave. Tradition in my world," said Beth.  
"I like your world more and more," said Steve.

INSIDE THE KENNEDY AT THE CHECK-IN DESK:

The clerk eyed Beth and then Beverley. He grinned at Steve. He held out the key and Beth took it.

"Okay, 408. Looks over the water. You and the ladies will love it," said the Clerk.  
"Where's the telephone?" asked Steve. "Top of the stairs," said the Clerk.

IN THE HALLWAY:

"Why didn't you tell him?" asked Beverley.  
"The clerk? So he could tell somebody else?" asked Steve. "We need a low profile," said Beth.

Steve dropped a dime in the payphone and called in. Beth and Beverley looked around for the room.

"Stone's office, please. Who's this, Les? Hi, it's Steve. Is Mike there? No, just tell him it's room 408, and the telephone number is 362-9296.  
No, wait a minute, you better give them to me. Hang on. Look, don't run off, all right?" asked Steve.  
"Relax, She's with me," said Beth.

Steve nodded as he took his notebook and pencil out of his inside jacket pocket.

"All right, give them to me. Yeah. Yeah, I got it. Wait a minute, is that J-O-S-L-l-N? Yeah. All right, I got it. Look, tell Mike we'll take care of it.  
He is? All right, I'll see you later," said Steve.

He hung up. Beth turned back towards him from down the hall.

"What's with Dad?" asked Beth.  
"The guy is on the street already," said Steve.  
"That's why he's the Lieutenant and we're the Inspectors," said Beth with a proud smile.  
"What?" asked Beverley.  
"He ran your book through the computer with the last victim's, and he came up with six names that you both knew. Recognize any of them?" asked Steve.

Steve handed her his notebook Beverley looked at it and shook her head.

"Nope," said Beverley as she handed it back.  
"Not one?" asked Steve. "Sorry," said Beverley.  
"I think the room's down here on the left," said Beth.

IN THE ROOM:

"Well, darling, I think we just must do something about your expense account," said Beverley.

Beth laughed a small laugh. Steve looked not amused.

"Close the door would you, please?" asked Steve.

Beth closed the door and locked it.

"Yes, sir. Looks out over the water," said Beverley as she opened the curtain on the window.

The view was of an on-ramp, not the ocean.

"Look, I don't feel any more comfortable about this than you do, but we're just gonna have to sit tight while Mike does some checking," said Steve.  
"Mike?" asked Beverley.  
"The Lieutenant and I'm Beth," said Beth as she held out her hand.

Beverley took it and they shook hands. They let go.

"Beverley and you're?" asked Beverley.  
"Inspector Keller," said Steve.  
"Miss Landau, Nice to meet you both. You don't talk much, do you, inspector? Peeling paint, torn curtains, cracked lampshade Terrific. Just about says it all, doesn't it? Everything you've been thinking about me. That's my What do you call it, my M.O.?" asked Beverley.  
"Look, if you want, we can go to another place," said Steve.  
"No need. If the shoe fits Right? Hey. You're a reader. (SHE PICKED UP THE BIBLE FROM THE BED STAND) Ever make it through this cover to cover?" asked Beverley.  
"No," said Steve as he took it from her. "You got a long night," said Beverley.  
"In case you get cold," said Steve as he passed her the blanket from the foot of the bed.

Beverley laid down on the bed and covered up with the blanket. Beth and Steve sat in the chairs. Beth pulled out her notebook and wrote a few things down then she handed her notebook to Steve. Steve took it, read it and wrote a message back. Beth and Steve put their side-arms on the table that was in-between the two chairs. They 'talked' that way for a while before Steve started nodding off.

IN A PARKING GARAGE:

"Thanks for coming out with me on this Susie," said Mike.  
"Any time I can help out Mike. Besides Beth would have my head if you rolled alone and something happened," said Susie.  
"That she would," said Mike.

Just then a car pulled in. Mike went up to the driver's side window and Susie took the passenger side. Susie looked in the back seat and shook her head to Mike and he nodded back.

"Howard Joslin?" asked Mike. "I know you people?" asked Joslin.  
"Lieutenant Stone and Lieutenant Anderson. Keeping pretty late hours, aren't you?" said Mike.  
"Show me something that says that's illegal," said Joslin.  
"Well, show me something that proves where you've been between ten and eleven last night," said Mike.  
"Oh, now, look," said Joslin. "Here or downtown, Joslin. It doesn't matter to us. I'm in the right mood to pull you along Mr. Joslin," said Susie.  
"Oh, I hope it does, Lieutenants. I hope it does. You see, I was on a great big bird up about 30,000, maybe somewhere just east of Denver," said Joslin.  
"Maybe won't make it," said Mike.  
"Prove it, Joslin," said Susie.  
"How about the plane ticket? Inside pocket," said Joslin.  
"EASY," said Mike sternly.  
"Very easy. I ain't telling his daughters I got to shoot you. My partner, his oldest wants that job," said Susie.  
"Right hand," said Mike.

Susie and Mike watched him as he slowly reached into his pocket and slowly pulled out the ticket. He handed it to Mike and he checked it out.

"Thank you," said Mike as he handed it back.  
"None needed," said Joslin.  
"No. Thank you," said Susie.

IN THE CAR:

"I haven't known you long but that line you fed him about your partner wants the job," said Mike.  
"Mike, It was a total line. Beth uses the gun when she needs to and all other options fall short. She is NOT a gun nut," said Susie.  
"Good to know," said Mike.

BACK AT THE KENNEDY:

Steve started to dose off, Beth was awake, she heard noises coming from the room door. She stretched out and lightly kicked Steve's left foot with her right foot. He jumped and Beth pointed at the door, Steve got up and quickly yet quietly got to the door, unlocked it and slipped into the hall.

Beverley started having a nightmare. Beth got up and sat on the bed next to her and tried to calm her by rubbing her back.

"It's all right," said Beth.  
"Where's Steve? Are we okay?" asked Beverley.  
"It's alright, he had to check-in. He'll be right back," said Beth.

The room door opened. Beth turned around quickly.

"What's going on?" asked Steve.  
"She had a nightmare and you were gone. She cared to ask where you were and if we're okay," said Beth.  
"Where were you?" asked Beverley. "Like Beth had to have told you I just had to check us in," said Steve. "If not my Dad and my Boss would come running in here like two worried people," said Beth.  
"It's all right. Get back to bed," said Steve.

Beverlry laid back down, Beth covered her back up.

"Goodnight," said Steve.  
"Goodnight," said Beverley.  
"Sweet dreams," said Beth.  
"Thank you," said Beverley.

IN THE MORNING AT A OFFICE:

"Lieutenant Stone, is it? Lieutenant Anderson?" asked Graham.  
"That's right, Mr. Graham. I'm Stone and this is Anderson," said Mike.

Mike pointed to Susie and she nodded.

"It's just that my secretary kind of took me by surprise when she said Police and Wolves," said Graham.  
"Well, you don't happen to have a parking ticket out, do you?" asked Mike. "No. I don't have that much to do with the Police or The Wolves," said Graham.  
"Most people don't," said Mike.  
"Unless they can help themselves by getting into trouble," said Susie.  
"Sit down, please," said Graham.  
"Thank you," said Mike and Susie.  
"May I get you something? Coffee? Tea?" asked Graham. "No thank you," said Susie.  
"No, no, I'm happy, thank you," said Mike.  
"All right," said Graham.  
"That's beautiful," said Susie as she motioned towards the cross on Graham's desk.  
"That's an interesting piece," said Mike.  
"Oh, you're thinking it's a little out of place here in this jungle?" asked Graham.  
"Something like that," said Mike.  
"Just a reminder of humility. I started out in the basement with a business college course in accounting, a suit with two pairs of pants, and a pair of shoes that didn't go with either pair of pants. And I've been given a lot through the years. I don't wanna forget what others have given. Is there something I can do for you both?" asked Graham.  
"Yes, there is Mr. Graham," said Susie.  
"Did you happen to know an Elinore Palmer? " asked Mike. "No. No, not that I recall," said Graham.  
"Beverly Landau?" asked Susie. "May I ask what this is all about?" asked Graham.  
"It's a homicide investigation, ," said Mike.  
"You see, you say that you didn't know either of those women and yet they both carried your name and telephone number," said Susie.  
"Now, how do you suppose that happened?" asked Mike. "Elinore Poor Elinore. I never knew her last name," said Graham.  
"Well, you knew she's dead," said Susie.  
"Yes, that Oh, it's horrible," said Graham.  
"Beverly Landau?" asked Susie. "Yes. Nothing's happened to Beverly?" asked Graham.  
"Well, she was hurt, and We're trying to find out who did it," said Mike.  
"Hurt?" asked Graham Yes," said Mike.  
"Am I interpreting you correctly? You think I'm the one who's going around stabbing those girls?" asked Graham. "No, I think that whoever did it knew them, Mister Graham," said Mike.  
"And that the two of them knew you," said Susie.  
"But surely there were others. It wasn't me, Lieutenant," said Graham.  
"Strange kettle of beans," said Susie.  
It's all in your point of view, isn't it? I mean, from up here, everyone is the same down there. But I met Beverly Landau down there at a time when I needed a lot more than I could pay for. If she's in trouble now, I'd like to help her," said Graham.  
"Oh, I'm sure she'll be all right, Mr. Graham," said Susie.  
"And if you'd rather We left through another door," said Mike.  
"Oh, no, certainly not. If there's anything I can do to help, just let me know," said Graham.  
"One of us will, Mr. Graham," said Mike.  
"Thank you," said Susie.  
"Certainly," said Graham.  
"Good morning," said Mike and Susie. "Good morning," said Graham.

BACK AT THE KENNEDY:

"Did you make it cover to cover?" asked Beverley.  
"No. No, just the pages that were turned down," said Steve.  
"I don't believe it," said Beverley.  
"How's your arm?" asked Beth. "It's still there," said Beverley as she rubbed it.  
"I got some instant coffee in the bathroom. And a bottle of aspirin too. Bandages if you need to change it," said Beth.  
"Instanter the better. I bet that bag you got from the car had all these goodies," said Beverley.  
"Overnight bag for a Wolf," said Beth.  
"Oh, hold it. I should earn my keep somehow. I wonder what old Dr. Freud would say about that. So speaking about motivations and all that jazz, why would a guy and a girl who's 20? Twenty what?" asked Beverley.  
"Twenty-eight," said Steve.  
"We both are," said Beth.  
"Nobody's Twenty-eight," said Beverley.  
"Just had a birthday," said Steve.  
"I mean, like, you like to read, and you've gone to college, right?" asked Beverley.  
"Right," said Steve.  
"Steve did. I went right for the Wolves," said Beth.  
"Well, why the Wolves and why the police department? Steve?" asked Beverley.

Just then there was a knock on the door. Beth blocked the bathroom door with her body with Beverley inside. Steve went to the room door.

"It's Mike," said Mike through the door.  
"Hey," said Steve as he unlocked and opened the door.  
"Yeah, room service," said Mike as Steve let him in.  
"Hello Dad," said Beth with a smile.  
"Hello Sunshine," said Mike with a smile.

Mike was carrying a tray with four coffees. And a bag of donuts. Mike set down the bag, opened it, pulled out one and picked up one of the cups.

"Dad you are the best," said Beth with a big smile as he handed her the cup and the 'sinker'.  
"Susie's outside she wants a couple of minutes," said Mike with a smile.  
"Beverley this is my Dad Mike," said Beth.  
"I'll take care of my friend's father," said Beverly.  
"Thank you. My boss is outside. Take care and I'll be back later," said Beth.  
"Thank you for everything, take care and I will see you later," said Beverley.  
"Hang a minute Sunshine," said Mike.  
"You got it, Dad," said Beth.

Beth walked out into the hall.

"Get them while they're hot. Sinkers," said Mike.  
"Well, you got anything?" asked Steve. "Three fast strikes even with Susie. Super Wolf and you are up, Buddy Boy," said Mike as he and Steve joined Beth in the hall.  
"Wait, what about the phone tap?" asked Steve. "No calls," said Mike.  
"Nothing?" asked Steve.  
"Nope. None as of 20 minutes ago. And while you and Super Wolf are looking for that guy with a bad leg, I'm gonna be resting two tired feet," said Mike.  
"Mike, I have to talk to you outside for a minute," said Steve.  
Sure," said Mike.  
"Steve, Take care," said Beverley.  
"Beth and I will be back later," said Steve.

IN THE HALL:

"Steve?" asked Mike with a grin. "Now, wait a minute. This was your game plan, not mine," said Steve.  
"Okay, okay. What is it? " asked Mike.  
"I think there was somebody outside the door last night," said Steve.  
"We think," said Beth.  
"Now, I was half asleep, but Beth and I heard the door handle. When I got out here I heard Footsteps. And when I came out, that window down there was open. I think we ought to get it dusted," said Steve.  
"I think maybe I ought to dust you. Didn't I tell you to keep that door locked?" asked Mike. "Beth locked it and it stayed locked. Mike ask our girl, okay. But if that guy hasn't called yet, maybe I wasn't hearing things," said Steve.  
"I locked it and I watched it. Until Steve came out to check the noise, it stayed locked," said Beth.  
"Maybe he phoned her from someplace close by last night, saw us, knows what we're doing with her, where she is," said Steve.  
"You just keep your thoughts up front, buddy boy, because if he's on this list, he could be opening the door with a weapon in his hand," said Mike.  
"Okay, I'll handle it. But you'll get the window?" asked Steve. "Yeah, I'll get the window," said Mike.  
"I left the key in the dresser," said Steve.  
"Okay," said Mike.  
"Mike, keep the door locked, all right?" asked Steve.

Mike stepped in-front of Beth.

"Dad talking, I like rolling out with Susie but NOT as much as having you around," said Mike.  
"I love the reassurance Dad. I want a sleep all day off when this is over," said Beth.  
"The condition is that it's in your old room at the house," said Mike.  
"If you're happy then I'm happy," said Beth.

They leaned over and kissed eachothers cheeks.

"Get out of here, you two. Remmeber Dad wants a long talk with BOTH of you after this," said Mike.  
"I cannot forget Daddy," said Beth with a big grin.

MIke chuckled as Beth and Steve walked away.

BACK IN THE ROOM:

Mike picked up the gear bag that Beth left, dug around in it and pulled out a pack of cards.

"My girl and the Wolves think of everything," said Mike.

Mike shuffled the deck and dealt the cards.

"I was thinking. I sort of got angry with Steve last night for picking this place," said Beverley.  
"Well, he didn't pick it, I did. Sorry, but we're on a budget," said Mike.  
"Yeah, well, why'd you pick him?" asked said Beverley. "Steve? Had to. Just like having Beth come with you two. She cares beyond belief. She's just like her late mother," said Mike.  
"Beth is a good person, you should be proud," said Beverley.  
"I am," said Mike.  
"What do you mean you had to pick Steve?" asked Beverley.  
"He cares. Say, what did you discard the time before last? Oh, nine of hearts," said Mike.

LATER THAT AFTERNOON:

Steve knocked on the room door.

"Mike, open up. Super Wolf and I are back," said Steve.

Mike unlocked and opened the door. Steve dragged in a man with a leg issue. Beth came in last.

"I told you. Easy on my leg, huh?" said Sonny. "He says he hurt it water skiing in Tahoe. I'm getting it checked. The word will be in later," said Beth.  
"True. Hi, baby," said Sonny.  
"You know this man? Was this the man that attacked you?" asked Steve. "No," said Beverley.  
"Beverly, you don't have to be afraid," said Beth.  
"No, it wasn't him," said Beverley.  
"But you do know him," said Steve.  
"His name is Sonny Lane. But Sonny doesn't kill people with knives," said Beverley.  
"That's not nice. Come on. I mean, business is business," said Sonny.  
"The other girl, Elinore Palmer, she worked for you too?" asked Steve. I don't know what you're talking about," said Sonny.  
"You know what I'm talking about," said Steve.  
"Okay, Lane. Get lost," said Mike.  
"Come on," said Sonny.  
"Hey, you're looking really good, Bev. What'd you do? You lose some weight or something? Hey, when you're finished with all this," said Sonny.  
"You heard what we said," said Beth.  
"Where do you come off, you punk?" asked Steve. "You, take a walk," said Mike.  
"TAKE A WALK," said Beth.  
"And maybe you could use a cold shower too," said Mike.  
"Now, I asked you about all those names. Why didn't you tell me?" asked Steve. "What was I supposed to say? He was my business manager until I got too old? I'd like a breath of fresh air," said Beverley.  
"I think you three could use some fresh air. Just keep me posted on your location. I'll be at headquarters. and Susie will be there too," said Mike.  
"I feel better that way," said Beth.

Mike and Beth nodded to each other.

OUTSIDE IN THE GALAXIE:

"I'm sorry about that whole scene Beverley," said Beth.  
"It's all right," said Beverley.  
"I'm sorry too," said Steve.  
"I mean, Mike told me the room wasn't your idea," said Beverley.

Steve picked the mike up off the cradle.

"Let's see if I can do something that is my idea. (STEVE PRESSED THE BUTTON ON THE MIKE) This is Inspector 81 to headquarters," said Steve.  
"Go ahead, 81," said the radio.  
STEVE PRESSED THE BUTTON "Tell Stone that we'll be 10-7M at the Wharf Rat, please," said Steve then he let go.

"Roger," said the radio.  
"Ten-7M?" asked Beverley.  
"Yeah," said Steve.  
"M as in meal. Ten-7 means location," said Beth.  
"At the wharf?" asked Beverley.  
"You said you wanted some fresh air. It doesn't come any fresher," said Steve.  
"That's terrific," said Beverley.

IN MIKE'S OFFICE:

Susie sat in the chair in front of his desk. Mike was on the phone with the lab.

"Did you say it's a positive print? Okay. Anderson and I are rolling," said Mike.

Mike hung up and they walked out of his office then Mike and Susie walked up to Lessing.

"I want two backup units to meet us at 1413 Pine Street, 21 st floor. Suite 211," said Mike.  
"Found your man?" asked Lessing. "The prints on the window we dusted check out to a Lorin Graham. You'll find the IDs on my desk. We're going after a warrant. You put out a full APB. Suspicion of murder," said Mike.  
"Please send a copy to Q and we'll look too," said Susie.  
"I'm on it," said Lessing.  
"Thank you," said Susie.

AT THE WHARF: Beth, Beverly and Steve walked up to a vendor.

"Smells good," said Beverley.  
"It's fantastic," said Beth.  
"You wanna hear something crazy? All the time that I've lived here, I never had one of these," said Steve.  
"Take it from the San Fransicasan in the group. One of the BEST food items ANYWHERE on the wharf. I should take my boyfriend on a food tour of the wharf sometime," said Beth.  
"Your boyfriend prefers your cooking," said Steve.  
"If you haven't had it, how do you know for sure?" asked Beverley.  
"I don't know. The whole domestic scene with Beth cooking at home gets me," said Steve.  
"I'm gonna have to call in a new 10-7. for myself and I'll tag it for you too," said Beth.  
"Could we have our M first?" asked Beverley. "Sure," said Steve.  
"I mean, over there, there's something so delicious, so scrumptious, so Look at that. Do they have fresh shrimp?" asked Beverley.  
"Several times a day they get more in, from what I've heard," said Beth.

Beth, Beverley and Steve walk around the Wharf. Beverley notices the look on Steve's face.

"Are you alright Steve?" asked Beverley.  
"He's working," said Beth.  
"It's nothing, just picking up a little on the local color," said Steve.  
"I forgot. You have to look at things a little differently than most people," said Beverley.  
"Well, I wouldn't say you have to, but it gets that way, yeah," said Steve.  
"You know, you never answered my question about why," said Beverley.  
"Why I became a cop? Just seemed the right thing," said Steve.  
"Because it's public service?" asked Beverley.  
"No. No, we don't serve. At least not the way it sounds. We just react against anyone who dares society to deal with them," said Steve.  
"I guess there has to be somebody around to do that. But why you?" asked Beverley.  
"Why not somebody else? Guess that's what's wrong with a lot of things, isn't it?" asked Steve. "The hooker and the cop and the Wolf. The whole world spits on us, but they can't get along without us. You know that we work the same lousy hours, see the same lousy people, and we get the same lousy stares if anybody happens to know what we do. Somebody's gotta do it," said Beverley.  
"Or the world would fall into the open gates of that really hot place," said Beth. "I don't think you like your job," said Steve.  
"I survive. That's what it's all about, isn't it?" asked Beverley. "I don't think so, no," said Steve.  
"There are people that find something to 'do' and they love it, even with the occasional issue with it," said Beth.  
"Oh, come on, baby. It's been that way forever," said Beverley.  
"Well, forever can start whenever you say so. As long as you're around to make a choice. That's what that book was all about, you laid on me last night. Choice. And do me a favor, will you? Will you cut out the baby jazz and just leave that for guys like Sonny Lane," said Steve. "Sure. I'm supposed to change, right? Forget the Sonny Lanes, forget the people, forget all the faces, all the years, all the places.  
Doesn't come off with makeup, you know," said Beverley.  
"I know a guy that did really bad things that found the ONE thing that changed him back to the right side of everything. So do not tell me no one can change dispite what their past is," said Beth.  
"Look at me," said Steve.  
"No," said Beverley.  
"No, you look at me. Look at Beth. Just look," said Steve.  
"Look," said Beth.  
"Can you see it? That's you. That's what we see. So don't do any numbers about dignity and self-respect, all right? Let's just let forever start today," said Steve.  
"Forever is always what each person makes it, they just gotta put in the work to make it the way they want and need it to be," said Beth.  
"Listen, what would you think about hot fudge on top of shrimp?" asked Beverley.  
"Perfect," said Steve.  
"I have always wanted to try it," said Beth.  
"Let me just call in a new 10-7. I'll double it for Q too," said Steve.  
"Let me do it. Ten-7F," said Beverley.  
"F?" asked Steve. "As in three great friends," said Beverley.  
"I have always loved making new friends," said Beth.

Beth and Beverly sat down at a table for three as Steve went over to the phone booth.

"Mike told me that you are just like your late Mother," said Beverley.  
"Right down to the photographic memory," said Beth.  
"From this side of the table I can see you and Steve have a long run ahead of you and it looks like what other girls would fight for," said Beverley.  
"I still have to officially tell my Dad I'm dating Steve. He knows but it's not offical as the Slavic San Franciscans would call it," said Beth.  
"Still traditional even with all the modern trappings," said Beverley.  
"Mom and Dad raised us Catholic. It's been ages since I stopped work just to go to mass," said Beth.  
"With a Cop for a Father and your dedication to the Wolves," said Beverley.  
"They saved my life on a very bad night and Dad brought me home to Mom. I more than owe," said Beth.  
"I'm glad you still are Beth Helen Stone," said Beverley.  
"Wait, I never said..," said Beth.  
"Your badge back at the hospital," said Beverley.

Steve was on the phone in the booth when he spotted a man slowly making his way towards Beth and Beverley.

"Beth look out!" yelled Steve.

Beth looked and she saw where and who Steve was pointing. Beth grabbed Beverly and they ran off in the other direction.

ON THE ROOF:

"No," said the Graham as he stepped up on the edge of the roof.  
"Stop," said Steve.  
"Don't come near me. You're unclean. I saw you with her. Don't touch me. I'll jump," said Graham.

Mike and Susie showed up with back up.

"Dad, Sus, Up there!" shouted Beth pointing.  
"Mike, Steve's up there," shouted Beverly.

Mike and Susie ran up to the roof that Steve and Graham were on.

"If you jump, all those people down there will know that you killed yourself for a woman like that," said Steve.  
"She's unclean. A harlot. In the darkness, they corrupt. In the darkness, they must die," said Graham.  
"She's down there right now, and she's waiting for you. Yeah. Just hoping that you'll jump. Then she can tell everybody why," said Steve.  
"Dirty, filthy harlot! Lying, vicious harlot!" yelled Graham.

Steve and Susie got to him and they each grabbed one of his arms and pulled him away from the edge.

"You touched me. You've been with her and you touched me," said Graham.  
"Mr. Graham. Do you remember me, Mr. Graham? Lieutenant Stone. Lieutenant Anderson," said Mike.  
"We met in your office," said Susie.  
"My office," said Graham.  
"That's right, . You are Lorin Graham, aren't you?" asked Mike. "You do remember us, Mr. Graham. Your secretary, Miss Winters, she asked us to help find you," said Susie.  
"She's a lovely woman. Everything a woman should be. Decent, honest clean," said Mike.  
"Yes. Miss Winters. Good, good woman. Inspector Stone, Inspector Anderson, is it?" asked Graham.  
"Lieutenant Stone. Lieutenant Anderson," said Mike.  
"That's Inspector Keller," said Susie.  
"How do you do, inspector?" asked Graham.  
"Mr. Graham," said Steve.  
"Well, is there anything I can do for you? Graham.  
"Well, I just thought that maybe you and I could have a little talk together," said Mike.  
"Oh, why certainly. I'd be glad to," said Graham.  
"Good," said Mike.

AT THE BLACK AND WHITE:

Susie motioned to Steve and he walked over to her as the officers took Graham into custody and loaded him into the car. Mike and Beth talked with Beverley.

"I protected the secret when Beth was away. I made sure she got every minute we could squeeze between you and Mike. And you know she's special to me," said Susie.  
"Yes Ma'me," said Steve.  
"Good," said Susie.

THE NEXT AFTERNOON:

Mike took his turn driving the Galaxie. Beth was in the back and Steve was upfront.

"What are we stopping here for?" asked Steve. "Just get me the paper. I want the box score," said Mike.  
"You can't get a paper in there," said Steve.  
"Inside you can," said Mike.  
"Since when?" asked Steve.  
"Since now," said Mike.  
"I'll go," said Beth.  
"You stay, I'll go," said Steve.

Beth and Steve looked to the right of the Galaxie. Beverly was waiting on a customer at the restaurant.

"Did you get her that job?" asked Steve.  
"No, buddy boy. You two did. Get me the box score," said Mike.

Beth got out and went to the corner newspaper box and got him the paper. She got back, got in and handed Mike the paper.

"Two nights of Tuna Casserole or I will never buy a newspaper again," said Beth.  
"You drive a hard bargan but agreed," said Mike with a grin.  
"All right, I'm gonna do you one better. I'm gonna get you a box seat at Candlestick Park tonight," said Steve.  
"Yeah, I'll believe it when I see it," said Mike.  
"I already got us the box. Then after we three go for some chilidogs?" asked Beth.  
"Sunshine, you know your old...," said Mike.

Beth sat forward, put her arms over the seat and leaned against the back of the front seat.

"Know who?" asked Beth.  
"You know your father Sunshine," said Mike with a chuckle.

Beth moved her arms and sat back.

"We'll have a great three-person conversation too," said Steve with a smile and a nod.

Beth smiled and nodded.

"Sounds like the two of you are up to something," said Mike.  
"It's been put off long enough anyway. You said ealier that we three needed to talk so we will talk Father," said Beth.  
"Can't get it past that photographic memory can I?" asked Mike.  
"Nothing gets past my photographic memory Dad. Besides I want this talk. I've wanted it since I got home," said Beth.  
"That long?" asked Mike.  
"I've wanted it that long too," said Steve.  
"It sounds like I'm outnumbered," said Mike.  
"Yes you are," said Beth and Steve. 


End file.
